


【授權翻譯】自動簽名、飛旋海豚與性愛假期的研究

by ohia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, BAMF John, Background Case, Blow Jobs, Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dolphins & Whales, Grand-mére, Homecoming, Honeymoon, Hot Dolphin Sex, Johnlock Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mind Palace, Orgasm, Photographs, References to Moriarty, Resort, Roses, Sexting, Sherlock Dreaming of Psychotic Dolphins, Spies & Secret Agents, Texting, Word Associations, beach, sex holiday, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:27:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohia/pseuds/ohia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A translation to cwb's A Study In Auto-Signatures, Sniper Dolphins, and Sex Holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 火辣的海豚性愛

 

Sherlock實在忍不住。

John和Mary已經渡他們荒謬的性愛假期去了，而Sherlock就是忍不住。他知道自己不應該這麼做，就像連小孩都知道不能伸手去摸瓦斯爐，他當然都知道，但，他還是會去做。

他翻身側躺在沙發上，望向一片死寂的公寓，然後想著，要是他的手機沒放在他伸手就可以拿得到的地方，也許他就不會這麼做了。但是手機就躺在那裡，根本不到兩步的距離。他拿起手機，手指拂過扁平的金屬邊框和平滑的螢幕，最後按下了底部的開啟鍵──反射性動作。真諷刺，他想著，這麼個冷冰冰的機械裝置所承載的竟然是他無法自制的感性。

不過也沒什麼好損失的，他又想。他的手指於是開始在螢幕鍵盤上敲打，那些細小的鍵入聲一時之間竟聽來有些悅耳，終於他按下了傳送鈕，聽著送出的提示音在寂靜的公寓裡響起，那個聲音將夾帶著他的訊息送進千里之外John的手機裡。

_你的性愛假期過得如何？ **SH**_

Sherlock開始思考接下來可能會發生什麼事。無疑John總是將手機帶在身邊，但是要是沒有什麼急事，John還會在性愛假期中間回覆短信嗎？話又說回來，什麼事情可以算得上是急事？John是個白痴，目前為止，所有無聊的瑣事，從Mrs. Hudson找不到鑰匙到Harry酒醉摔車，對John來說都可以算是急事。只不過，所謂的急事大概並不包括Sherlock穿著他的藍色睡袍和條紋睡衣躺在沙發裡想念著John。

_我才離開一天而已，自己找點事情做。打電話給Lestrade。_

_你在做什麼？ **SH**_

_吃早餐。_

_無聊。 **SH**_

_大部分的人都會定時進食的，Sherlock。那你在做什麼？_

嗯。也許不要承認他正躺在沙發上無所事事比較好。

_嘗試讓某些東西著火。 **SH**_

_真不錯，好好玩吧。我得走了，有浮潛課。_

考慮到整體情況，這段訊息往返其實已經發展得比他預期的還要好上一些。他接著還考慮了是不是該請John代他問候Mary，但立刻又作罷。Mary不需要問候，她早已經擁有最好的了。她擁有John。

Mrs. Hudson走上樓來，手裡拿著剛烤好的藍莓司康餅和一杯熱茶，一邊抱怨著廚房實在是太髒亂了，還叨念著某些關於什麼人正“痴痴的等待”的無稽之談，直到Sherlock終於無法繼續忍受她喃喃自語的噪音，決定回房間裡換衣服。當他再從房裡走出來的時候，Mrs. Hudson已經下樓去了，只留下了司康餅。Sherlock拿起其中一塊啃了一小口又扔回盤子裡，然後穿上他的Belstaff大衣──他的防護斗篷，唯一他確認自己始終擁有的東西。

 

*** * * * ***

 

他打算接下來要衝進Gavin的辦公室，要求一樁密室謀殺案來玩玩，因為他實在已經無聊到忍無可忍，簡直像是經歷一場可怕的酷刑，再加上John──愚蠢的John，正在享受著他的性愛假期、他的浮潛課，或諸如此類的鬼東西，於是在準備前往Gavin的辦公室之前，他從口袋裡掏出手機，又氣鼓鼓的送出一條短信。

_浮潛課蠢斃了。 **SH**_

他攔了輛車，接下來整整13分鐘的車程裡都在生悶氣，因為一路上無論他多麼使勁的盯著手機屏幕，John就是半個字也沒有回覆他。

Gavin正對著他大吼大叫──說著某個名叫Greg的人，天曉得那是誰，Sherlock根本沒有在聽。不知怎麼地今天辦公室看起來不太對勁，突然顯得太寬敞、太空曠、而且太平靜。也許是因為少了John，他一個人站在這裡，少了那個平時總能啟動他的天才開關的室友。浮潛課，顯然。

Gavin宣稱他手頭上根本沒有密室謀殺，或者連還殺人魔，或者某樁偽裝成自殺的兇殺案。他也沒有經手任何僞畫、假珠寶、毒品交易或中國黑幫，甚至連個該死的竊盜案都沒有。Lestrade真是個沒用的傢伙。老天，他覺得自己簡直快被這恐怖又無法忍受的無趣給淹沒了。

於是他花了接下來的15分鐘把Anderson羞辱得又氣又窘直發抖，順便再一次調侃了Donovan磨破的膝蓋，然後胡亂翻攪一遍Dimmock的桌子企圖找出點什麼有意思的東西，最終不得不認清他注定不會在這裡找到任何樂趣的事實，然後一陣旋風似的奪門而出，留下一整間辦公室怒氣衝天的警官們。接下來的兩週他到底該怎麼活下去？都是John的錯。不對，事實上，是Mary的錯。Mary，她是個小偷。他又攔了輛車，從口袋裡摸出手機。

_快回來。有急事。 **SH**_

這次不到兩分鐘他就收到回信了。

_我猜那指的是你依舊很無聊？_

_愚蠢的浮潛課如何？ **SH**_

_也滿無聊的，說實話。_

Sherlock一邊嘴角微微揚起。很好，這非常好。

_性愛假期的下一個行程是什麼？玩賓果還是沙壺球？ **SH**_   (注：兩者都是外國老人玩的遊戲)

_你不會想知道的。_

_快告訴我。 **SH**_

_Mary報名了出海看日落的行程。搭船去看海豚、喝香檳、賞月...之類的。_

_老天。 **SH**_

_老天可不會一起去，只有海豚。_

Sherlock笑出聲。John，總是只有John能讓他發笑。他提早下了車，想著再發封訊息，他就要把自己拖回貝克街221B看看Mrs. Hudson有沒有做了什麼值得拿來當晚餐的東西。

_我想到一些可以讓你打發時間的好方法。 **SH**_

_你當然想得到。我得走了，聽說是龍蝦煮熟了。_

Sherlock走了一小段路才回到家，突然覺得比早些時候要輕鬆了一些，也沒覺得那麼悲慘了。那確實就是日子裡沒有John的感覺，悲慘。

因為實在沒有別的事可做，而且他認識的每一個人都無法帶給他半點樂趣，Sherlock決定把晚上的時間拿來泡澡。他在浴缸裡注進被許可的熱水量──畢竟他實在不想再聽到Mrs. Hudson又衝上樓來嘮叨關於淹大水了、天花板下雨之類的無聊事，然後他拿起John那罐愚蠢的沐浴乳倒了大半罐進去。誰叫約翰要離開貝克街跑去結婚，然後把這罐白癡的沐浴乳留在這裡。話又說回來，倒了這麼多，要是他接下來一輩子都聞起來像草莓椰子沐浴乳的味道怎麼辦？算了，隨便，萬一他無聊到死至少他還有John的味道。

手機震動的時候他正在溫水裡打瞌睡。他伸手越過浴缸，用浴巾擦乾指尖，如果現在Graham又說有案子要給他，他絕對會叫他滾一邊去。早給過他機會了。 

_救命。我正躲在船上的厠所裡。_

Sherlock立刻從池子裡坐起身子，速度太快以至於把浴缸裡大半的水都濺出來了。

_這麼糟？早警告過你了。 **SH**_

_你在做什麼？_

_泡澡。 **SH**_

沒有回覆，手機靜止得太久，久得Sherlock開始想，他是不是說錯了什麼？他肯定說錯了什麼，不該說泡澡嗎？

_那不打擾你了。_

_沒關係。我可以把你從無聊的海豚堆裡拯救出來。 **SH**_

_為什麼你每封短信結尾都還要加上簽名？很顯然我是在和你本人發短信。_

_我沒有每封短信都一一加上簽名，這是自動簽名檔，可以隨我高興改成任何別的文字。 **海豚無聊死了**_

_完全同意。_

_不，這是我新的自動簽名。 **海豚無聊死了**_

_你把簽名從“SH”改成“海豚無聊死了”？_

_對。 **海豚無聊死了**_

_老天。Mary在找我了。好好享受你的泡澡時光。_

_晚安。 **海豚無聊死了**_

Sherlock離開浴缸，草草擦乾自己，然後一頭栽進床鋪，用被單把自己捲起來，夢見一群可怕的變種海豚把Mary吃掉了。

他意外地睡得很好，他想不起上一次睡得這麼久是什麼時候了──整整四小時。現在是清晨三點，整個倫敦都無聊得要死，Sherlock從床鋪裡爬起來，還捲著床單，他走到客廳，開始思考現在有什麼事可做。沒有。連頭骨先生看起來都像是在睡覺。他蜷進John的椅子裡，呼吸著這個離開的男人留下來的味道，然後再次沉沉睡去，這次是三小時。醒來的時候，桌邊有一杯熱茶和一盤餅乾。他真該花點時間好好來查查這到底都是誰放的。

昨晚被他忘在浴缸上的手機傳來震動，他起身，一邊洋洋得意的想著現在肯定是John在海豚假期裡無聊得來向他求情了，一個不小心卻踩到了床單一角然後臉朝下狠狠摔在地上。好吧，至少摔倒沒那麼無聊，他又想，一邊搖搖晃晃地走進浴室裡去。

_今天過得如何，親愛的弟弟？_

_滾開。 **海豚無聊死了**_

_海豚？如果你無聊到明晚要來俱樂部共進晚餐，記得事先通知我一聲。_

_如果。 **海豚無聊死了**_

_很好，六點見。_

 

*** * * * ***

 

Sherlock抵達犯罪現場之後，戲劇化的架式大概比普契尼歌劇的女主角還要誇張。他不停的用雙手撥弄一頭捲髮，拿著放大鏡四處比劃，對著可疑的線索嗅個不停，讓Belstaff衣襬隨著他的來回踱步不斷迴旋，還對所有在他身邊發表意見的蘇格蘭場員警們抬起狐疑的眉毛：這群白癡，他的眉毛表示。全都是白癡。

他用手機拍了一連串犯罪現場的照片，大步走向Gavin，以常人無法理解的語速一次解開了這個連大腦只發育到一半的四歲小孩都看得出破綻的無聊命案，然後問Gavin手頭上到底還有沒有更有趣的東西，例如，某個跟發瘋的海豚有關的案子？

"海...???不...沒有，我就只有這個而已，沒有海洋生物，真抱歉不符合你的期待。不過，既然你這麼快就解開了案子，為什麼還要拍案發現場照片？"

"什麼照片？"

"我看到你在拍照，Sherlock。你知道不能這樣做的。"

"我根本不知道你在胡說什麼。等你手上有些有趣的東西的時候再打給我。"Shelock一跨出犯罪現場，立刻掏出手機。

這些應該可以讓你從無聊的海豚性愛假期裡解脫一陣子。海豚無聊死了

他附上六張案發照片，連同短信一併傳給John。想必John正淪陷在俗氣的性愛假期裡無聊得要死，說不定還正密謀著逃回貝克街。到底人類需要多少性愛？海豚也有性愛嗎？他想起不知在哪讀過海豚有大量性行為，甚至也會自慰。有些海洋生物學家相信海豚比人類聰明，關於這點坦白說Sherlock一點也不意外。就連金魚都比一般人還要聰明。但是...如果海豚比人類聰明，而牠們卻熱衷性愛...Sherlock完全在自己的邏輯裡迷失了，直到短信通知響起。

_拜託告訴我這是犯罪現場，不是你某個可怕的實驗。_

_是犯罪現場。 **海豚無聊死了**_

_很好，那你現在比較不無聊了嗎？_

_一樣無聊，我不到十分鐘就解決了這個案子。 **海豚無聊死了**_

_你的簽名有點過時了，Sherlock。_

_我可以改掉它。 **火辣的海豚性愛**_

_不。老天...別...。_

_不好嗎？ **火辣的海豚性愛**_

_拜託，快改掉。我開始擔心你了。_

_今天的行程又是什麼？中國結？作畫？織竹籃？ **火辣的海豚性愛**_

_深度潛水。_

_昨天不是才去過？ **火辣的海豚性愛**_

_那是浮潛，兩個不一樣。_

_無聊。 **火辣的海豚性愛**_

_拜託快改掉你的簽名。_

_等你停止當個無聊鬼的時候我會考慮一下。 **火辣的海豚性愛**_

然後，在Sherlock的意料之外，一件或許讓他感覺到快樂的事情發生了，即使他自認已經刪除了16種人類情感。John傳來了一張照片。那是一張John自己的照片，站在大太陽底下，戴著一頂邋遢的帽子，鼻子被曬紅了。John的臉上掛著大大的笑容，還光著上身。他盯著照片又看了一次....真的，照片裡是裸著上身、紅鼻子、戴著醜帽子的John。John竟然寄了張自己的照片給他，而且沒穿上衣，露出寬闊、結實的胸膛，Sherlock無法自制的清楚注意到了胸膛上橢圓形的乳頭、顯眼的肌肉和濃密的胸毛，還有腋窩，還有紅鼻子，還有帽子。

_那頂帽子蠢斃了。 **火辣的海豚性愛**_

_好吧，至少我試了。_

_繼續嘗試。 **火辣的海豚性愛**_

_等你改掉你那引人遐想的簽名，我會再想想還可以做些什麼來娛樂你。_

一連串的詞彙開始在Sherlock的腦袋裡打轉，連同John傳來的那張照片，那張紅鼻子、醜帽子和赤裸上身的照片，有那麼一瞬間Sherlock走神了，他的腦袋最終過濾出一些動詞，戲謔、逗弄、取笑、奚落、玩笑、嬉鬧...，直到那個正確的字眼終於浮現。他在腦中放大那個單字，小心翼翼的審視它。

調情。

Sherlock突然用力站起身，把手機用力砸在地上，然後大叫："Hudders!!!!給我茶!!!!!現在!!!!"

 

* * * * *

 

接近六點的時候，Sherlock走下樓，打開大門，一腳跨進早就等在門外的黑色長型轎車裡。他本來根本不想答應Mycroft的晚餐之約，但非常時期確實需要採取非常手段，尤其是，當John對他調情，這個節骨眼絕對稱得上是個非常時期。轎車很快在俱樂部門口停下，Sherlock一秒也沒有浪費的直接走進大廳，穿過禁止說話的接待室衝進Mycroft房裡，撥開那雙正要開始享用前菜的肥胖手指，一股腦的把手機推到Mycroft看起來不怎麼高興的臉前面。

 

 

"你到底在搞什麼，Sherlock？"

"快看。"

"看在老天的份上，你拿這麼近我什麼也看不到。"

Sherlock向後移了6吋，依舊伸長了手臂，把手機橫在Mycroft臉前面使勁搖晃。

"給我看這個做什麼，Sherlock？這是John在度蜜月的照片。喔老天，他看起來需要塗點防曬乳。至少需要防曬係數70的才夠用，我想。

"讀完這個再告訴我你怎麼想。"

Mycroft用狐疑的眼光偏頭看著他的弟弟。在他們長年對立的兄弟關係裡，Sherlock從沒問過他怎麼想，一次都沒有。從Sherlock小學第一次化學實驗到大學學程，從選擇了毒品，到選擇了他的室友──這個值得敬佩的John Watson。Mycroft眨了幾次眼，努力保持著他一貫的面無表情，謹慎地從Sherlock手裡接過手機。

他花了大約5秒鐘掃過最後幾則短信，又看了一眼照片，然後將手機放回Sherlock等在一旁的手裡。他對著桌子另一頭的椅子比劃了一下，Sherlock這才坐了下來。桌上擺著一瓶紅酒，還有剛才Mycroft準備要開動的前菜，Sherlock拿起叉子，不小心盛到了有小黃瓜的其中一道，他聞了聞之後扔了它們，最後選了檸檬鮭魚佐烤麵包。

"所以？"

"所以什麼，Sherlock？"

"你知道的，Mycroft。"

"我不覺得我知道。"Mycroft將一片嫩烤牛肉捲進酥餅裡，大口嚼了起來。

"為什麼？為什麼是現在？為什麼他要在正和新婚妻子度過海豚性愛假期的時間裡跟我調情？"

"我得說，我本來並不認為他有這種本事。"

"這又是什麼意思？"

Mycroft手指輕輕敲打著酒杯邊緣，陷入了沉思，最後抬起眼來微笑看著Sherlock，眼光裡帶著點讚賞。

"John在婚禮之後，或去度假之前...有沒有對你說過什麼？"

"請把你的問題問得明確點。"

"關於他的蜜月...他有沒有提過任何特別的事？"Mycroft別開眼睛，花了太多時間研究一桌的前菜，最後嚐了一口覆盆子醬佐乾酪。

"Mycroft，你到底指的是什麼？"

"沒事。沒有什麼你需要知道的事。"

"Mycroft！"

"吃飯，Sherlock。"

"不要！"

"隨你便。但拜託，改掉你的短信簽名。"

接下來的五分鐘裡兩兄弟沉默以對，Sherlock終於認定Mycroft不會告訴他該死的究竟發生了什麼事。他拿走了幾個起司球，然後以同樣戲劇化的姿態大步離開，整間俱樂部在他後腳跨出前廳之後都鬆了一口氣。

 

* * * * *

 

浴池，愚蠢的草莓椰子沐浴乳，浴巾，床單，手機。

_你和Mycroft說了些什麼？ **你是個白痴**_

_真不錯，這是你的新簽名嗎？_

_不要逃避話題。 **你是個白痴**_

_他祝我好運，還提醒我要用防曬乳。_

_不錯的嘗試。 **你是個白痴**_

_你喜歡那張照片嗎？_

Sherlock當然喜歡那張照片，他大概重複看了它216次，而且每次都會發現一些不一樣的細節。像是John的雀斑、笑起來的脣形、像是那頂醜帽子邊緣的小沙粒、像是John胸骨上的陰影。不過，照片裡面沒有Mary。

_你的確需要用點防曬乳，否則你很快就會得皮膚癌而死。 **你是個白痴**_

_別這麼快就跳到如此極端的結論。_

_Mary好嗎？ **你是個白痴**_

_她很忙。_

_很忙？忙什麼？ **你是個白痴**_

_她今天又多參加了幾堂潛水課，很樂在其中，大概還想拿張潛水認證什麼的。_

_無聊。 **你是個白痴**_

_我有個禮物要給你。_

Sherlock意識到自己心跳稍微加快了一點，當他再次收到John傳來的照片，他已經可以聽見自己心鼓如雷，同時用力倒抽了一口氣，力道大得他得用手摀住嘴巴免得把自己的肺吸出氣管去。肺真無聊。

又一張John的照片。但這次，肯定是另外有人站在遠處替John拍攝，因為這是一張全身照。John站在海灘上，身後是捲著浪花的蔚藍色淺灘，他穿著一件深藍色海灘褲和一件亞麻短袖上衣，一隻手撐在腰上，而且頭上戴著那頂醜帽子。在這張照片裡，John臉上沒有笑容。他看起來很嚴肅，像是帶著某種決心。

幫John拍照的人影子倒映在John身邊的沙地上。這表示光源在東邊，而且是在低處，由此可見照片拍攝的時間應該是早晨。即使影子在沙灘上顯得有些歪斜，Sherlock依舊可以判斷出拍攝者是個男人，身高很高，穿著西裝，短髮，沒有帽子。男人腳邊有個長形的箱子，類似公事包，但又比那再長和窄一些，看起來更像是...不，不會的，不可能。

Sherlock把照片放大，好看清楚所有細節。John鼻子上沒有曬傷的痕跡，所以這張照片是比昨晚傳來的那張更早之前拍的。海灘褲上有皺褶，所以它是新的，還沒下水過。左邊口袋稍微鼓起，也許是裝著手機。他的手放在腰際，接近口袋開口，手指雖然微微張開，不過看起來是緊繃的。Sherlock繼續查看John的另外一隻手，那隻手的拇指上掛著一個鑰匙圈，鑰匙圈上掛著的...Sherlock不太確定，但看起來很像是一支U盤。

John正在享受性愛假期，但卻被一個穿著西裝、帶著槍盒的男人拍照，而且手裡握著一支U盤？他媽的發生什麼事了？

_你到底在做什麼？ **你是個白痴**_

_我在做什麼？我只不過是在享受迷人的海灘。_

_這張照片是昨天早上拍的，在浮潛課之前、龍蝦煮熟之後，在搭船看海豚和潛水之前。 **你是個白痴**_

_所以？_

_我要打給你，我們需要談談。 **你是個白痴**_

_我不會接的，我正準備跟旁邊的某對新人來杯雞尾酒。對了，改掉你的簽名。_

_我會查出來的。 **你胖了三磅**_

_改成些好話，Sherlock。_

_何必？ **你胖了三磅**_

_晚點再傳張照片給你。_

_隨便。 **海灘褲滿好看的，混蛋**_

_謝了。_

Sherlock聽見Mr. Hudson走上樓來，緩慢、微微沉重的腳步聲。當她走進客廳裡用她的"喲呼"問候他，他隨手搭上了一件晨袍走出房間。

"真不知道你有沒有好好吃飯，Sherlock，看看你，相思病都要病入膏肓了。我做了好吃的鹹派要給你。"

"相思病？我才沒有。"

"噢，Sherlock，"她說，聲音裡有點笑意又有點同情。她把餐盤放在桌子上然後轉身看著他，一臉和善。"就吃點吧，我再幫你泡杯茶來。"

Sherlock用受到冒犯的神情忿忿的瞪著Mr. Hudson，但最後還是允許她暫時扮演他的保母。他吃了一半的派，拿剩下來的馬鈴薯泥、豆子和胡蘿蔔堆了幾座金字塔。當Mr. Hudson端著一壺熱茶回到樓上來，Sherlock雙手合十抵著下巴，正進入他的思維宮殿裡，完全沒有聽見她放下茶壺、收走了那盤已經變成金字塔和埃及神像的剩菜。

幾個小時過後，當公寓裡暗了下來，Sherlock再次聽見了手機提示聲。他其實已經接近入睡了，當然他的大腦在運輸管道企圖休息時依舊繼續運作著，嘗試為他循著線索找出任何他早先可能遺漏的地方。他幾次想要找出漏洞卻始終徒勞無功，於是他又夢見了一大群發了狂的海豚正在啃咬Mary，這次，牠們甚至還戴著John的醜帽子。

他伸手拿起電話，即使正因為找不出線索而沮喪，手機裡的短信仍然讓他笑了。短信裡是另外一張照片，John愉快的笑著，手裡拿著一杯雞尾酒對著鏡頭舉杯。他看起來像是剛洗過澡，頭髮雖然向後梳卻有些蓬鬆，曬傷的鼻子似乎已經好多了，上頭還有藥膏的痕跡。手裡的雞尾酒是粉紅色的，裡頭有氣泡，一只精緻的小紙傘掛在玻璃杯緣。

這次，Mary就站在John身後，她背對著鏡頭，看起來正在跟另外一個女人聊天。照片裡的Mary沒有什麼值得推敲之處，就是個愜意的、充滿自信的女人而已。

最引人注意的當然還是John。John正對著鏡頭眨眼...對他眨眼。

提示聲再次響起。

_想我嗎？_

_不得不承認，少了我的博客作家真的很無聊。 **海灘褲滿好看的，混蛋**_

_你想念些什麼，Sherlock？_

Sherlock不知道該怎麼做。他不知道John在做什麼，但無論他在做什麼，他都已經徹徹底底的擾亂了Sherlock的大腦運作常規。Sherlock決定嘗試回覆得輕鬆一點。

_我想念你的茶，Mrs. Hudson總是糖放得不夠。 **海灘褲滿好看的，混蛋**_

_好吧。只有這樣？_

_你真那麼想知道我可以做個完整的分類表單email給你。 **海灘褲滿好看的，混蛋**_

_別寄email。短訊就好，別寄email。_

_到底為什麼？ **海灘褲滿好看的，混蛋**_

_不安全。_

_到底他媽的發生什麼事了？ **海灘褲滿好看的，混蛋**_

_沒事的，Sherlock。一切都很好，我得離開了。說些好話吧。_

_我不說好話的。 **我想念你**_

Sherlock屏住呼吸，直到收到下一封回信。他重重的吐出一口氣，又做了幾次深呼吸之後才打開收件夾。

_我知道。_

 


	2. 我想念你

 

Sherlock在午夜驚醒過來，渾身冷汗，呼吸又淺又快。他作了場惡夢，再度夢見海豚——瘋狂海豚，這次，牠們身上甚至配著小刀，還怪腔怪調的哼著西城故事裡的曲子。夢裡，John緩步走進被陽光曬得溫暖的海水裡，正準備游泳。而Sherlock驚慌的朝著沙灘奔去，踉蹌得好像腳底下踩的是大片流沙，一邊大聲吶喊著John的名字，但John完全沒有聽見。終於當John餘光瞄見了Sherlock，轉過身要從海水裡走回淺灘上，一切卻已經太遲了。那一大群掛著邪門微笑還哼著歌的海豚們，從浪花裡浮出了銳利的背鰭，在看似無害的平滑胸鰭前亮出牠們的武器....

Sherlock用力抹了抹臉，彷彿這麼做就能把惡夢抹走，然後將凌亂的枕頭一一歸位。早知道他應該跟著去性愛假期的。一定有方法可以行得通。他可以睡在海灘上，搭個帳篷，離John的房間遠遠的。或者他也可以秘密行動，裝成個服務員什麼的...不，不要好了，John沒有那種幽默感，還是不要這麼做比較好。

他一手扯著亂髮，另一手拿起電話撥給Mycroft。即使已經大半夜了，Mycroft仍在鈴響的第一聲就接起電話，而且語氣清醒，彷彿他老早就等著Sherlock在這時候打來。

“什麼事，Sherlock？“

”John有危險，而且顯然你知道情況。"

“我不懂你在說些什麼。”

Sherlock惱怒的大嘆一口氣，將John那張海灘照片裡的人影、槍盒和U盤一併解釋給Mycroft聽。很明顯這其中一定有什麼不對勁，但他不明白為什麼Mycroft一直荒謬的假裝著什麼事都沒發生。

“Sherlock，你為什麼老喜歡把一切想得這麼複雜？難道你就沒有想過，幫John拍照的男人不過就只是個飯店服務員，腳邊擺著的不過就是只行李箱，而John手裡拿著的U盤裡頭裝的不過就只是他和Mary度假的照片？"

“這假設一點都不合理，他們才去沒幾天，照片根本不會多到需要裝進U盤。"

“說不定U盤是渡假飯店提供的，好讓遊客可以下載飯店專業攝影師幫他們拍的照片？高級飯店經常提供這種服務給快樂的新婚夫婦。“

Sherlock對於這個可能性不悅的皺眉，但仍然不情願的暫時被說服了。“是有可能。”

“快去睡覺吧，Sherlock。還是你希望我找個案子給你，讓你活動筋骨？聽說塞爾維亞又發生了些有趣的事。“

”不必了，我很忙，你知道的。“

”當然了。晚安，Sherlock。“

雖然恐懼還是縈繞不散，而且惡夢也仍舊讓他心有餘悸，Sherlock還是努力入睡。他又夢見了John，但這次卻是完全不同的夢境。John還在享受性愛假期，但不是跟Mary。是...和Sherlock一起。雖然Sherlock完全不知道自己是怎麼到那裡去的，更搞不懂中間究竟發生了什麼事，他們倆怎麼會就這麼一起渡浪漫假期去了呢？Sherlock非常肯定接下來隨時會有人衝過來把他從這張觸感美妙的絲絨躺椅上轟走，要他立刻消失到天邊去，好讓Mary可以正正當當的回到她本來的位置。不過，沒有人這麼做。

Sherlock在夢裡睜開眼睛，看見John就在那裡，靠他很近很近，從上頭向下對他微笑。John戴著那頂醜帽子，穿著深藍色海灘褲，沒有穿上衣，胸膛曬成了古銅色。Sherlock小心翼翼的伸出手，用手背輕輕沿著John的頸子滑下到強壯、寬厚的胸口，指骨輕輕擦過其中一邊乳頭。John舔了舔下唇，於是Sherlock稍稍加重了手指磨擦的力道。

John的雙臂撐在Sherlock肩膀兩側，一條腿橫跨在Sherlock的躺椅上，然後重重的坐上了Sherlock的大腿。他往前傾身，讓乳頭對準了Shelock的嘴唇，Sherlock的吸吮讓John呻吟出聲。"fuck，就是那樣，"Sherlock漸漸勃起，又熱又硬，抵著自己的下腹。

夢境快速跳轉，太快了，突然之間John就正用他緊緻、濕潤的嘴吸著Sherlock的老二，就在飯店那張高級躺椅上，一點也不在乎有沒有人看見。Sherlock的手緊緊揪住椅背，發出丟臉的呻吟，他根本無法停下來，就像根本沒人可以阻止地球繞著軸心旋轉，更何況John正毫不憐憫的繼續動作著，高潮像海浪一般席捲了Sherlock，徹徹底底捲走了他的呼吸、他的思考，和他的心。

 

*** * * * ***

 

隔天早晨當Mrs. Hudson替Sherlock端了茶上樓的時候，Sherlock已經徹底把自己清理乾淨，正坐在桌前專注的盯著電腦。她輕輕拍拍Sherlock的手臂，仔細端詳他好一會兒，最後十分不認同的嘖了他一聲。

“Sherlock，你真該自己找點事情做，這樣有點不健康。噢，看那邊！很美吧？今天的陽光真美！“

這時候Sherlock正移動滑鼠點到下一張圖片。Mycroft是對的，渡假飯店的確有個網站專門讓遊客們下載在入住時攝影師為他們拍的照片，甚至，飯店也的確會贈送U盤給下載照片的客人。只不過，U盤是粉紅色的，上面還有一只藍色跳躍海豚的圖樣。John手裡的U盤是黑色的，而且可沒有印著尋歡作樂的放蕩海豚。

“餅乾在哪？”

”沒有餅乾，Sherlock。“

”那就去買！"

"說真的，Sherlock，你越來越沒禮貌了。"

"記得買些巧克力口味的。“

”老天，你真的太差勁了。”

Sherlock忽視了她，兀自的拿起手機。John是個笨蛋，所以他也不期望能夠從那裡得到答案，但無論如何他還是要問。

_帶著槍的人是誰？ **我想念你**_

John很快就回覆了，顯然他也很無聊，最起碼是不怎麼熱衷於性愛假期裡的一系列活動。

_你在說什麼？_

_回答我的問題。 **我想念你**_

_你又開始覺得無聊了，是不是？_

_他是誰？ **我想念你**_

_我也想念你。我一直想著你，很常。_

_不要嘗試讓我分心。 **我想念你**_

_那讓你分心嗎？_

_什麼讓我分心？帶著槍的人？ **我想念你**_

_不是...是我想著你會讓你分心？_

_你當然想著我，我這麼了不起，你還會有什麼別的可想？ **我想念你**_

_我的新婚妻子？_

_無趣。 **我想念你**_

_我以為你喜歡Mary？_

_她是沒那麼糟，但一樣，無趣。 **我想念你**_

_她不無趣，相信我。_

_不是很想知道。 **我想念你**_

_我覺得你應該會想知道。_

_所以是真的嗎？ **我想念你**_

_什麼是真的？_

_你也想念我？ **我想念你**_

_非常。_

_我很不想承認，但這實在不太合理。 **我想念你**_

_這對你來說很難，是嗎？_

_是。 **我想念你**_

_耐心點。_

_John？ **我想念你**_

John又傳來了張照片，然後就不再回覆了。Sherlock盯著照片看，放大照片，再盯著看，再放大，再盯著看。照片裡John和Mary在甲板上的一張圓桌旁比肩而坐，桌上擺放著豐盛的早餐，還有柳橙汁、Mary的咖啡、和John的茶。John慵懶地倚在椅子上，微笑著，一隻手臂架在Mary的椅背後。他看起很放鬆，而且一臉幸福。他的頭髮在陽光下顯得比平時淺了一些，是淡金色的，皮膚也曬出黃銅一般的質地。John看起來很好。

接著他很快瞄了Mary一眼，顯然婚後她胖了五磅，皮膚上還長了紅疹。Sherlock忍不住暗暗的幸災樂禍，雖然他知道這很不應該。

然而這張照片引起他注意的還另有其人。照片遠景裡，幾乎在鏡頭以外的位置，有個男人斜站在甲板上的圍欄邊，雙手交疊放在背後。他穿著卡其短褲，一件奇醜無比的熱帶魚圖案上衣，戴著副墨鏡。最不合理的是他的頭髮，平整、服貼的用髮油梳在腦後，對海灘假期來說，這似乎太過拘謹了一點。Sherlock把照片放大，仔細看著那張臉，了然的哼了一聲，然後再把照片放到最大。他並不是又觀察到了什麼新的線索，而是現在他心裡有個近乎篤定的猜測。在這個男人太陽眼鏡的鏡架尾端，繫著一條細繩，細繩繞到耳後支撐住了眼鏡。這男人看起來極為眼熟。Sherlock無意識的敲打著手機屏幕，幾秒鐘過後，他微笑了。

Mycroft是個該死的大騙子，Sherlock再也忍無可忍。

_Mycroft，告訴我你和John到底在做什麼，否則我會搭飛機過去自己查個明白。 **我不是開玩笑的**_

_不准那樣做。_

_那就不要激怒我。 **我不是開玩笑的**_

_一切都在掌控之中。_

_為什麼0018探員會出現在John的性愛假期？ **我不是開玩笑的**_

_為什麼你會那樣想？_

_John傳了張他和Mary的照片給我，0018就在背景裡。 **我不是開玩笑的**_

_為什麼你覺得那是他？_

_他少了一邊耳垂。 **我不是開玩笑的**_

_別亂來，我10分鐘後到。_

Sherlock得用盡全力才能阻止自己不要把他的Armani海灘褲裝進旅行袋裡直奔希斯羅機場。只要花6個小時就可以到John度假的地方，最多7小時。John身陷危險，偏偏他惹人厭、礙手礙腳又置若罔聞的哥哥還對他隱瞞了某些重要情報。John一定是處境太過危及，才會沒有時間打理一下坦白說看起來有點性感的曬痕...

停下。

他撥了John的號碼，一邊翻箱倒櫃的尋找他的護照和偽裝專用的棒球帽。他要告訴John和Mary先把自己鎖在飯店房間裡，在他抵達之前都不要出來。必要的話他會恐嚇John，讓他愚蠢的小腦袋裡除了害怕什麼也裝不下，然後他就會乖乖的等著Sherlock去解決一切。John一定會等他的。

喔，看在瘋狂海豚的份上，John，接電話。但John就是不接，任憑Sherlock不停的重複聽著可笑的語音留言。

“Hi，我是John。請留言給我，我會儘速回電。不過這畢竟是我的蜜月期間，就算是儘速你也得稍等了，哈哈哈。“

John，你這個白痴，這個可愛、可笑又無知的白痴。Sherlock懶得留言，所以又發了封短信。

_你和Mary有危險，現在還不確定詳情，在我過去之前自己先小心點。 **我不是開玩笑的**_

_沒事的，Sherlock。拜託別出現在我的蜜月假期，這不太好。_

_接電話，我們得談一談。 **我不是開玩笑的**_

_不行，現在不方便說話。一切都在掌控之中。_

_什麼東西在掌控之中？到底他媽的發生什麼事了？ **我不是開玩笑的**_

_沒發生什麼你需要知道的事。_

_為什麼0018探員會出現在那裡？ **我不是開玩笑的**_

_什麼？_

_他出現在你的照片裡。 **我不是開玩笑的**_

_喔不。_

_你有危險，John，如果你出了任何事而我卻沒能阻止，我這輩子都不會原諒自己的。在我做了那一切為了保護你的安全，在你寄了那些戴著醜帽子和紅鼻子的愚蠢照片給我，還有在那些關於愚蠢海豚的對話之後，如果你出了任何事，我絕對無法接受。 **我不是開玩笑的**_

_我也不是開玩笑的，Sherlock。你不能被牽扯進來。我保證一切都會沒事。_

_我要搭飛機過去。 **我不是開玩笑的**_

_不行。絕對不行，你這該死的瘋子。_

當Mycroft從樓下走上來的時候，Sherlock正太過專心的透過短信對John憤怒的大吼大叫，以至於完全沒有察覺到。就在他開始思考這場"不，我要去！"、"不，你不能！"的無意義對話到底還應該持續多久，Mycroft的雨傘尖正好抵在了公寓的門檻上。

“看來你有很多疑問。”

“拜託，Mycroft，你就不能敲個門嗎？還是脂肪已經塞滿了你的血管，讓你連手都抬不起來了？“

Mycroft疲倦的微微一笑，忽略了Sherlock的惡言相向。喔，真不錯，又是個關於肥胖的嘲笑，來自我歇斯底理的幼稚弟弟，他的笑容是這麼表達的。

“我知道那副嘴臉是什麼意思，Mycroft，我已經不是小孩子了。”

“你當然不是。坐下。”Mycroft輕聲的說，一舉一動都在告訴Sherlock，喔，你永遠都只是個嬰兒。

“我不要坐下，Mycroft，我要知道究竟發生什麼事了！“

但他終究還是照著Mycroft的話做了，因為他實在精疲力盡同時又神經緊繃，他實在太需要知道答案。他挨著茶几旁邊坐下，手肘抵著膝蓋，指尖合十在下巴底下，然後等著。他皺著眉頭，不過這只是為了擺個臉色給Mycroft看。

Mycroft不太自在的在Sherlock的椅子挪動了一下，慢條斯理的理了理他的袖口和背心，清了清喉嚨，又換了幾次坐姿之後，虛偽的掛上一個微笑問道："要來杯茶嗎？"

”MYCROFT！"

“你果真是對社交暗示一竅不通。好吧，我會把情況告訴你，即使我根本不想這麼做。但我就姑且相信你一次，你不能對外透漏任何細節，也不能參與其中。向我保證？”

“不要。”

“那我只好留你自己一個人在這裡繼續無知了。”Mycroft作勢要站起身離開，但Sherlock知道這跟以往一樣就是兩兄弟之間無味的較勁戲碼，直到他們兩人都在這場戲中找到彼此合適的姿態。

“Mycroft，我保證會做到。但前提是你必須現在就告訴我，否則我同樣也保證我會把你的頭切下來擺在水果盤上，嘴裡塞著一粒紐西蘭蘋果。“

”我比較偏愛法國出產的，如果你不介意的話。“

”智利蘋果。“

”智利蘋果不會比較好，雖然很多汁但出產季節太短了。“

兩兄弟對視許久，沒有一個人願意先讓步，即使他們討論的是到底該在Mycroft嘴裡塞進哪個品種的蘋果這種無聊主題。最終Sherlock聳了聳肩，“隨便。法國蘋果也可以。現在快告訴我你到底知道些什麼。”

“John正在辦案。“

如果Sherlock手裡正捧著一杯茶，他大概已經吃驚得把嘴裡的熱茶全噴到房間的另一頭去了。但他只是輕輕嗆咳了一聲，結巴的問，“John正在自己一個人辦案？沒有我？“

”是的。“

”什麼案子？他有危險，Mycroft。“

”他沒有什麼危險，幾乎沒有。0018跟他一起，加上幾個我親自挑選的探員。“

”你為什麼不告訴我？他為什麼不告訴我？“

”因為我們不能冒險讓你牽扯進來。如果你知道了，你就一定會堅持要參與，就像現在一樣。“

”有我參與難道會是一件壞事？“

”你必然會冒過大的風險。我們不能讓他們發現你知道情況，否則他們就會在我們準備萬全之前先下手為強。

“誰？”

“這我不能透露。”

“你不相信我會保密？”

“當你為了保護John從聖巴茲跳下來的時候，你相信他會保密嗎？“

”那不一樣。“

”是嗎？“

”當然不一樣。更何況我現在沒有面臨生命危險。“

“沒有嗎？你根本無法好好控制你那幼稚又衝動的強迫症，只要你知道了整體情況，不到24小時之內你就會讓自己捲入其中，然後整個行動就會毀於一旦。“

”什麼行動？“

”你是真的沒頭緒嗎，Sherlock？我必須說，我還真有點失望。“

”閉嘴，給我點時間。“Sherlock將雙手指尖放在太陽穴兩側，閉上眼睛。他的眼瞼震顫着，緊繃的前額顯示着他的腦袋正在高速運轉，即使外表看起來極為平靜。Mycroft看看錶，再看看Sherlock，又再看了一次錶。

整整42秒過去，Sherlock倏地睜開眼睛，放下雙手，重重吐了一口氣，然後讓自己跌進椅子裡。

“天啊。”

“沒錯。”

“我漏掉了某個人。Moriarty的網絡。我漏掉了某個人。但怎麼會？這不可能。“

Mycroft擰了擰鼻梁，似乎很困擾，然後幾不可見的點點頭。“顯然你真的漏掉了，事實如此。”

“為什麼你讓他來善後？為什麼是John？為什麼不是你自己？“

”John Watson擁有醫生和軍人的頭腦，卻選擇把時間都花在跟隨和照顧全世界唯一的咨詢偵探上。關於他的內心，我們又能推測多少？“

Sherlock輕輕吞嚥了一下，低下頭來盯著自己的雙手，他把手翻過來，又轉正，攤開手指，又在纏起來。Mycroft抬著眉毛看著自己的弟弟，等著他再次說話。

“他不該一個人承擔的。我應該...我..."

“你應該讓他自己完成這一切，Sherlock。他認為這是給你的回報。“

”所以U盤裡裝的是給他的行動指令？“

”關於目標的身世背景、時程、行動守則、整體計劃。就和一般探員執行任務一樣。“

Mycroft站起來，用雨傘尖敲敲老舊的木地板，對Sherlock慎重的點了點頭，最後徑直走出了公寓。

 

*** * * * ***

 

_你應該告訴我的。 **我要殺了你**_

_Mycroft終於被逼供了，是嗎？_

_你這幾個月以來都在騙我。 **我要殺了你**_

_喔拜託，你騙了我整整兩年，就為了保護我，記得嗎？看起來這很公平。_

_我花了兩年的時間在世界各地奔波，為了拆除Moriarty網絡好幾次幾乎送命，為的可不是一回來就看見你死在他某個餘黨的手裡。 **我要殺了你**_

_也許你沒有徹底剷除他們每一個？_

_閉嘴。 **我要殺了你**_

_你漏掉了某個人。_

_閉嘴！ **我要殺了你**_

愚蠢！簡直太太太愚蠢了。他應該知道的，他應該觀察出來的！難道他真的因為太過在乎John的感受，太希望John能得到幸福，所以阻止自己做出平常本該會做的事、停止表現得像他本來的樣子嗎？這早已經和他這輩子以來的一貫作風背道而馳了。感情用事。他讓情感蒙蔽了自己、困住自己，讓情感把他變得一無是處，現在他就要全盤皆輸了。

被他放在一邊的手機提示聲正響個不停，他知道是短信，但他現在一點也不想拿起來讀。他在公寓裡焦躁的來回踱步，對自己生著悶氣。他把手機放到壁爐上的頭骨先生底下，告訴頭骨先生無論他怎麼苦苦哀求，都不能把手機還給他。他不要讀那些訊息，特別是John傳來的，天知道也許John正沉浸在首次扳倒世界唯一的諮詢偵探的勝利感裡呢。手機又響了，該死。他大力從頭骨先生那裡奪回手機，然後打開一長串訊息讀了起來。連頭骨先生都背叛了他。

_你真的不知道嗎？_

_Sherlock，拜託別生氣。_

_這很快就會結束，然後我就可以回家了。_

_Sherlock？_

_你想聊聊海豚的性愛嗎？_

_你大概不想。_

_你知道我這麼做是為了你，對吧？_

_在你為我做了這麼多之後，我總得也為你做點什麼，你能理解的，對吧？_

_Sherlock，如果他們發現你對我來說有多重要，他們會把我們兩個一起殺了。_

_這是我從聖巴茲的墜落，Sherlock。好吧，類似而已，我沒有打算詐死。_

_Sherlock？_

_這真的快結束了。_

_Sherlock，拜託回話。我只是努力想要給你些什麼。_

_我。我只是想要把自己交給你。_

_關於這點我沒有會錯意，對吧？_

_你想要的是我？_

_Sherlock，拜託回話。_

_我以為你想要我。_

_我以為你想要我，就像我想要你一樣。_

_拜託。_

_你要我說出口嗎？_

_我愛你。_

 


	3. :-)

 

Mrs. Hudson走進昏暗的公寓，手裡端著擺了晚餐和熱茶的餐盤。她正疑惑著Sherlock是不是出門去了，便看見他像尊石像一般定格在壁爐旁邊，嘴半開著彷彿話剛說了一半，雖然他根本沒有在說話。他皺著眉頭和鼻子，一撮捲髮垂在額前，他盯著手機，快速的眨著眼睛，連續眨了好幾次。

"Sherlock，親愛的？"

Sherlock只是一動也不動。Mrs. Hudson穿過房間，將餐盤放在桌上，打開桌邊的燈。她將熱茶倒進杯子裡，打開盛着熱騰騰晚餐的餐盤蓋，然後走向那個正傻愣的眨著眼的男人。

"我帶晚餐來給你了，親愛的，還有一壺好茶呢，Sherlock？"

Sherlock又連眨了三次眼。

"你還好嗎？"

Sherlock再眨三次眼，Mrs. Hudson嘆了口氣，離開客廳前輕輕把身後的門關上。

Sherlock在下一條訊息提示聲裡回過神來。現在已經是晚上了，從上一封訊息時間看來，他已經在這裡愣愣的站了超過兩小時。他的腿和膝蓋和脖子都痛了，眼睛感覺就像是砂紙一般粗糙乾澀。他看見桌上擺著冷掉了的晚餐，和一杯同樣冷了的茶。

他坐進他的椅子裡，盤起腿，將手機擺在腿上，沒有讀裡頭的訊息。他想著前面兩小時裡他去了哪裡，認知到了些什麼。大部分的人認為他的思維宮殿只是一座擁擠的儲藏室，大量的櫃子裡塞滿了各式各樣的資料、事件和數據，其實這個認知某部分而言也並沒有錯。然而人們不理解、而他也從未提起的是，他的思維宮殿其實充滿了生命力，並不是個充斥著佈滿灰塵的箱子、一大堆文件、破碎的舊報紙剪貼和學校課本的地方。

過去兩小時裡，Sherlock正坐在思維宮殿裡一座大花園中，這座花園就像一座活生生植物學的寶庫，而他的祖母正坐在他的身邊。是祖母打理着這個美麗的地方，她戴著園藝手套，手裡拿著修剪花圃的大剪刀，身邊的帆布袋裡裝的是種子和更多其他的工具。她是Sherlock的祖母，象徵的是他人生中極為短暫的那一段天真的童年時光。Sherlock愛她勝過自己的雙親，勝過他四歲時那位愛爾蘭保姆Fiona，勝過任何人。

“孩子，”她說，從新摘下的玫瑰花籃後面抬起頭來望著他。“見到你真好，看看你，長得這麼好、這麼高了，快過來坐下讓我看看。”她牽起他的手，帶他走到盛開的玫瑰後方的石凳上坐下，而Sherlock逐漸允許自己在她溫暖的凝視裡放鬆下來。她愉快的望著那片絢爛的玫瑰花海，拍拍他的膝蓋，又指了指前方的花叢。“這是個美好的季節，Sherlock。你還記得怎麼分辨這些香氣嗎？“

他閉上眼睛，用純粹的感官感受著四周。他聽見蜜蜂在四周盤旋，而祖母的手輕輕的放在他的膝頭。他深吸了一口氣，開始將氣味分門別類。"可以。"

"說來聽聽吧。"

"杏桃、香草、茴香？杏仁、柑橘。還有檸檬？"

她拍拍他的手掌，嘖了一聲。"差一點點就全答對了。是葡萄柚。" 

"葡萄柚？好吧，總是漏了一兩個。"

"沒關係的，孩子。"

祖母從頭上拿下寬邊帽，將一頭銀白色的頭髮匝成一個髮髻，理了理她的亞麻裙，然後盤起雙腿。Sherlock的綠色眼睛就和她的一樣，不過這只是她在最鍾愛的孫子身上，眾多遺傳的其中一部分而已。他的眼睛、顴骨、嘴唇都像她，還有他的觀察力、對科學的熱愛和永無止盡的好奇心。五歲的時候他第一次建造了思維宮殿的藍圖，第一次在裡頭分門別類的存入了族譜、玫瑰的品種、法文單字，也正是在她的幫助之下。

到思維宮殿裡找她的時候，Sherlock覺得自己可以全然的坦率，不需要用各種挖苦武裝自己、不需要防備、不需要博取讚賞或隱藏無知。然而每一次來見她，Sherlock就會再一次意識到自己對祖母的懷念，意識到祖母是如何深深影響了他，也正因為如此，他總是限制自己不要這麼常到這座花園裡來。即使他總是能告訴她任何事，即使他有多想乾脆一直留在這裡，就這麼安身在她永遠的耐心和包容裡。

"祖母，你能告訴我愛到底是什麼嗎？"他這麼問的時候聽起來就像個孩子，像當年那個問起為什麼天空是藍色、鳥又為什麼會飛的孩子。祖母沈默了一會兒，伸手撥開他額前捲髮。

"他叫什麼名字？"

他毫不意外祖母已經知道他說的是個男人，她總是知道關於他的任何事，也總是全心全意愛著他的一切。

"他叫John。他說他愛我。但我無法肯定這是真的，我沒有做到任何事足以讓他有這種感覺。"

"喔，Sherlock。你不需要做到任何事讓別人來愛你。愛總會自己找到你。你的John並不是在某個時刻決定他愛你，而是他無法自制的愛上了你。"

"但我怎麼知道我是不是..."

"傻孩子，如果你不愛他，你就不會問我了。你在害怕些什麼？"

Sherlock閉上眼睛，面向初夏的早陽。他想念祖母，想念這個真誠、充滿智慧、讓人安心的長輩。

"我不知道自己能不能負荷這麼多感情。感情會干擾我思考，影響我工作。我會變得遲鈍、變得愚蠢，Mycroft說情感毫無用處，感情用事是失敗者的生理缺陷。"

祖母佯裝生氣的嘆了口氣。“有時候我真希望揪住你哥哥的脖子，讓他把對你說過的那些可怕的話都吞回去。雖然他這麼說是為了保護你，希望你不會被傷害，但他的方法真是...怎麼說...真是野蠻。他沒有教導你如何面對痛苦，只讓你學會如何逃避。Sherlock，情感並不是一種缺陷。它會蔓延，而逃避它只會讓你逐漸變得偏頗、變得狹隘。你和Mycroft不同，你還有能力去愛，也值得被愛。“

"我會讓他失望的。"

"的確。而他也會在某些時刻讓你失望。但現實生活就是這麼個樣子，Sherlock，人都有缺陷，你也有。不完美又有什麼關係，難道John不是個善良、懂得體諒的人嗎？"

"他是我所知道最好的人。但，如果我失去他怎麼辦？"

"你又為什麼覺得會失去他呢？"

"就像我失去你一樣。"

"不，你沒有失去我。死亡並不會停止我們去愛，Sherlock。"

"但我該怎麼做？要怎麼愛一個人？"

"我倒是認為你已經這麼做了。你們關心彼此、保護彼此。你們照顧對方、幫助對方，當對方犯錯的時候彼此原諒。你們早已經都有所成長。“

Sherlock想反駁，想告訴她他也可以保護自己、可以自我成長，就像一直以來一樣。但她的身影在思維宮殿裡逐漸模糊，逐漸被貝克街窗外嘈雜來往的人和車聲掩蓋。也許今天該到此為止了。在思維宮殿裡，他把手臂圈在祖母細瘦的肩膀，下巴抵在她的頭上，然後她消失了，連同玫瑰的香味。

Sherlock低頭看著放在腿上的手機，屏幕上訊息提示還在閃爍著。他打開訊息，訊息裡又是另外一張John的照片。畫面裡絕大部分是John的臉，可以清楚看見John藍色的眼睛裡佈滿了擔憂，表情不像平時那樣沈著，他的嘴唇抿成了一條線，嘴角勉強微微勾起，企圖作出一個微笑。這再也不是一張有關海灘、雞尾酒的照片，是一張關於John本身的照片。

隨著照片一起傳來短信寫著： _推理我。_

Sherlock不必嘗試就已經知道答案。John很害怕。並不是害怕Moriarty網絡裡最後一個餘黨，不是害怕面對危險，更不是害怕他即將執行的任務。John害怕的是他說錯了話，害怕未來的日子將會朝著完全相反的方向鋪展開來，與他所渴望的結局分歧而去。

Sherlock不確定該回答些什麼。他想要這個多久了？又是在多久之前，他早已經準備好要讓自己回到遇見John之前那種全然寂靜的日子裡，讓孤獨為他再次築起一道牆？他不知道該怎麼做，也從來沒有過這麼多感受，更從來沒有允許自己想像付出會獲得回報的感覺。更何況這一切一點都不合理，因為...在John的坦白之後，Mary又該怎麼辦？

祖母的話言猶在耳。他也知道，如果John都說了愛他，那一定是真的，因為John始終是一個真實的人。Sherlock並不害怕冒險，而現在他能夠感受到一股衝動積蓄在他的胸口，正敦促著他前進。於是他在椅子上坐直身子，抬起手放在劇烈跳動的心口，調整好位置，然後按下了拍照鈕。這是他想說的──Sherlock Holmes也愛著John Watson。他再按下送出鍵，然後靜靜等待。而回覆幾乎是立刻傳來的。

_Hi. 你還好嗎？_

_很好。 **:-)**_

_能見到你真好。_

_見到你也很好。 **:-)**_

_這是你的新簽名？_

_暫時是。 **:-)**_

_沒想到你會用符號。_

_常看到Molly用。 **:-)**_

_: -* >_

_;D **:-)**_

_(*-*)_

_...我想暫時夠了。 **:-)**_

_說得對。_

_我還在生氣。 **:-)**_

_氣我沒告訴你，還是氣你自己沒想出來？_

_後者。 **:-)**_

_我明白了。_

_我不喜歡無法參與其中，特別是當你有危險。 **:-)**_

_Sherlock，我沒有危險，這真的只是某個誘捕行動。_

_John，那Mary呢？ **:-)**_

_具體點？_

_Mary如果知道你對我的感覺會怎麼想？你們才剛結婚。你為什麼不是在結婚之前告訴我？ **:-)**_

時間一分一秒的過去。許久、許久之後，John終於傳來了回覆。

_嗯。婚禮畢竟不是真的。只是整個行動之中的一部分。我必須證明對她的感情，好讓我對你的感情可以被掩飾。弱點不能被看見的，對吧？婚禮足以保證我們兩個的安全。_

_我不明白。 **:-)**_

_Sherlock，Mycroft有沒有告訴你關於Mary的事？_

_她的什麼事？ **:-)**_

_關於她是什麼人？_

_你在說什麼？ **:-)**_

_關於她在CIA的年資，還有她在倫敦接了哪些案子？_

_我們說的是同一個Mary嗎？ **:-)**_

_她是這整個行動的核心，Sherlock。真不敢相信Mycroft沒有告訴你。_

但Mycroft確實告訴過他，不是嗎？Mycroft說除了0018探員以外，他還親自挑選了好幾個。所以他選了Mary？Sherlock突然感到一陣憤怒油然升起，從他的胸口一路漫延到他的喉間，再攀升到他的嘴邊，還有眼睛裡面。怒火像是失控一般向四面八方展開，因為所有的謊言和秘密，已經把這個世界唯一的咨詢偵探變成了個蠢材。他居然遺漏了這一切，居然遺漏了一切再明顯不過了的線索，就在他的眼皮底下。老天，他們這下子一定樂歪了，一定在背後說著些什麼，就像小時候在學校裡，還有大學，還有蘇格蘭場，就像所有總有閒話可說的每一個人。

他想起那場荒謬的婚禮，想起自己是如何一股腦的把自己扔進籌備婚禮的細節裡，搭配伴娘禮服的顏色、精挑細選佈置用的花束、浪費了一大堆時間寫下那份講稿，將那當作唯一能給John的離別禮物，他甚至譜了那首華爾滋，把所有想對John說的話都寫進曲子裡，他們擁抱了他，而他發誓會守護他們...。那一切突然顯得...很不真實。現在John和Mary聯手，一起對抗某個他漏掉了的敵人，John和Mary正一起辦案。

太難以相信了。

接下來會怎麼樣？他們會完美的了結這個案子，然後Mary會因為卓越的表現得到下一個案件，John也許會回到貝克街，但他又會用什麼眼光看待Sherlock？他怎麼可能繼續認為Sherlock是個優秀、驚人、不可思議的人？在那之後他一定會覺得Sherlock蠢得可以、平庸得差強人意，又無聊到難以忍受，而Sherlock接著則會在永無止盡的自我責怪裡崩潰。John怎麼可能會接受這樣的他？又怎麼可能會繼續愛他？他什麼也不是，只不過是個感情用事的蠢材，錯過案件裡最後一塊拼圖，留下愚蠢的爛攤子，讓兩個比他更能勝任的人去替他收拾殘局，而他只能一個人坐在家裡的地板上，用餐巾疊著天鵝和歌劇院，痴痴的等待著。

_Sherlock？回話。_

_你發現我沒有死的時候也是這種感覺嗎？覺得被背叛、不被信任？覺得自己活像個無腦的白痴？ **SH**_

_你不是白痴，Sherlock，你是我遇見過最優秀的人。_

_才不是。我的無知和盲目跟你所認為的價值完全相反。 **SH**_

_難道你為了保護我的安全而詐死，是為了讓我覺得自己像個白痴嗎？_

_當然不是，我只是做了必須做的事。而你現在正在做的，一點都沒有必要。 **SH**_

_以整體情況而言，這是唯一合理的作法。_

_你和Mary一起瞞著我，替我收拾我留下來的殘局，這是最合理的做法？ **SH**_

_什麼？不！你不懂，你完全搞錯了，我沒解釋清楚，讓我解釋。_

_太遲了，滾開，我要關機了。 **SH**_

_Sherlock，別這樣，你必須相信我，我們可以慢慢來，但別把我擋在外面。我們一定會度過這一切的，我保證。_

_現在你的語氣聽起來簡直像我祖母。 **SH**_

_你愛她、尊敬她對吧？這麼一來也許你聽得進去？_

_我要走了。 **SH**_

_別走遠，Sherlock。別離開我。_

 


	4. 回到我身邊

 

接下來的兩天裡，Sherlock在公寓裡生著悶氣四處悠轉。他分別對著頭骨先生、哈德森太太和偶然來訪的Lestrade無禮的咆哮。他反覆重新整理他所有的書，依照出版社、作者的中間名，甚至整本書的總字數來分門別類。他點開飯店的照片網站想找找會不會有John的照片，但一無所獲。接著，他訂做了兩套貴得離譜的西裝，搭配六件不同層次的紫色（薰衣草、紫丁香、紫羅蘭、蘭花、桑葚和三色堇）絲質襯衫，以及兩雙薩佛街*1牛津鞋──全都記在Mycroft帳上。最後，他升了壁爐裡的火，盤起腿坐在爐前，並開始把厚厚一整大疊標記著"婚禮“的參考文件全部扔進熊熊烈火裡燒了。

Mrs. Hudson也在公寓裡悠轉，做著她那些「我不是你的管家，但我替你準備了茶和食物」一類的事情，不過Sherlock絲毫沒有注意到。對於那些不明原因出現在桌上的餐點，比起吃下去，他花了更多時間用它們來堆成世界各地的建築物。他用薯片堆了艾菲爾鐵塔、用臘腸和土豆泥建造巴拿馬運河，一堆香腸、一片醃豬肉和烤麵包則拼湊出巴黎第6區地圖。也有時候在Mrs. Hudson回來收拾之前，他會把這些建築模型的一部分吃掉。例如現在，當她走進來準備這麼做的時候，Sherlock正心不在焉的拆毀他用豬排骨和胡蘿蔔堆出來的帝國大夏。 

聽見訊息提示音，Mrs. Hudson一邊把瓷器堆到她的托盤上，一邊激動的問："那是誰，親愛的？說不定Lestrade探長又有個精彩的謀殺案要給你了？"

"根本沒有什麼精彩的謀殺案，Mrs. Hudson。只是Mycroft那個不重要的傢伙而已。"

"我可不認為你哥哥是個不重要的人物，Sherlock。"

"那你就錯了。"

"好吧，親愛的。我只是上樓看看你有沒有需要些什麼。"

她用一隻手臂托著茶盤，準備關上門前又轉過身來面對Sherlock，對於這位正癟著嘴不說話的諮詢偵探，她臉上寫滿了擔憂。

"說真的，Sherlock，你得振作起來。事情畢竟已經成定局了，而你現在這個樣子，整天生悶氣、胡亂讓東西著火、還不肯進食，只會讓你自己顯得本身就個大災難。"

Sherlock忽略了她，手指在鍵盤上飛快的敲打，對Mycroft傳來那些空泛的聲明和含糊的線索發出無聲的怒吼。Mycroft一向熱愛把事情搞得神秘兮兮，顯然，他幻想自己活在那些愚蠢的邦德電影裡，John也很喜歡的那些。Sherlock其實有點驚訝Mycroft竟然沒有在這個節骨眼上為他們每一個人分配一個行動代碼。也許他可以替他哥哥起個代號，像是，老朽獵鷹、臃腫狒狒或奢華獵犬...他可以再想想。現在他最需要做的就是先逼這個浮誇的討厭鬼告訴他究竟發生什麼事了。

_明天？那又是什麼意思？明天你又要開始進行新的節食計畫？你有考慮試試健康飲食法嗎？ **SH**_

_明天就是明天，字面上的意思。_

_明天什麼時候？ **SH**_

_一切處理妥當後我會再通知你。_

_這簡直是難以忍受，我需要的不只是這個，Mycroft。我需要資訊！ **SH**_

_過了明天他很快就會回家了。_

_我問的不是這個！ **SH**_

_就是。_

Sherlock深吸了一口氣，開始思考明天。他無法忍受被蒙在鼓裡，無法忍受被隔絕在外，特別是那些他起了頭卻無法完成的爛攤子。自從知道Mary參與行動之後，他再也沒有回復John傳來的訊息，也不再主動聯繫，不過現在，他寫了封短信然後按下發送鈕，心裡竟然有一絲希望John正在忙著參加某些沒意義的海灘賓果遊戲，以至於沒有空回覆他。

_明天？ **SH**_

_噢，你終於願意和我說話了嗎？_

_告訴我明天的事。 **SH**_

_明天要賞鯨。_

_這是個比喻嗎？ **SH**_

_整個世界都是一齣戲，Sherlock。_

_而所有男人和女人都是其中的角色。 **SH**_

_他們都有各自進場和退場的時候。_

_莎士比亞是個白痴。明天到底會有什麼事？ **SH**_

_賞鯨。進場和退場。_

_別死。 **SH**_

_好。_

_我是認真的。 **SH**_

_我知道。你還在生氣嗎？你說你不會再生氣了。_

_你讓我顯得活像個白痴。你們的整齣鬧劇都讓我像個白痴。我還因為那場虛假的婚禮放棄你，John。你和Mary一起辦案。應該是我們兩個的才對。 **SH**_

_我說了，你真的搞錯了，事情不是你想的那樣。_

_你了解我的，John，我龐大的自尊心現在正嚴重受創。 **SH**_

_回家之後我會把一切都解釋給你聽。你會等我的，對嗎？_

Sherlock知道，比起他焦急的盼望著John能快點從某個不知名的地方回來，John在這問句裡想要問的遠遠超出更多。John想要知道這一切是否會有結果，想要知道他和Sherlock是否會有結果。Sherlock仔細回想著他們相處的那些時光，回想著他們是如何無數次的拯救了彼此，用各種方式，無論事大事小。他仔細的估量著他們一直以來對彼此無條件的信任，對照眼下因為John瞞著他執行任務而帶來惱怒，估量來自他心底堅定的耳語和他腦中忿忿不滿的咆哮，還有他們一起度過的所有時光以及那個未知而空泛的"明天"。他感到彷徨，畢竟，關係沒有公式，情感沒有週期表，也沒有任何科學邏輯能為他理出頭緒。但最終，答案自己出現了，這道運算是如此的簡單，讓Sherlock不禁笑了。

SHERLOCK - JOHN = 末日

_我會的。祖母說我們會一起度過這一切。即便我真的很懷疑你在見識過我無以復加的愚蠢、無腦和低能之後，還能以同樣的方式看待我。 **SH**_

_我想我應該會喜歡你祖母，如果她還在世的話。不過我想低能並不是一個適合你的形容詞。Sherlock，我明白對你來說被蒙在鼓裡是一件很難接受的事，畢竟我很清楚那是什麼感覺。但我這麼做是為了你，為的是能夠和你在一起，我一開始就是這麼想、現在這麼想，往後一定也一樣。只是我目前真的不能告訴你細節，在我回家之前，只能請你先暫時跟頭骨先生相依為命了。_

_說了等於沒說。 **SH**_

_謝謝。也許你可以再改個簽名？_

_有什麼建議？ **SH**_

_我不知道，祝我好運之類的？_

_你不需要好運。 **CBTM**_

_那是什麼意思？_

_回到我身邊(Come Back To Me)。 **CBTM**_

_我會的。_

_你會緊張嗎？別太緊張。 **CBTM**_

_不，其實滿興奮的。_

_興奮要去賞鯨？ **CBTM**_

_呃，不是。_

_興奮其他的事情？ **CBTM**_

_其他的事情。_

_透過短信推理你有點難，John。 **CBTM**_

_試試看。_

Sherlock試了。他現在明白他們早在這條走向彼此的路上已經走了很多年，也開始認為John的婚姻或許真的是一場騙局。他想也許這就是John給他的禮物，留給他拼上最後一塊拼圖的選擇權。為了這最後一塊拼圖，他們都早已經糾結其中太久了。而在John回國之後，他們的關係也終於將要跨過那條柏拉圖式友誼的界線，轉變為另一種層面。另一種更親密，更值得渴望的層面。Sherlock懷疑他可能會在床上表現得不錯，另外他也推理出John早就在床上表現得很好，所以關於這方面，結果肯定會讓人非常滿意。

美好到讓人興奮，讓人興奮的美好。

Sherlock很少允許自己想像和John身體上的親密關係。即使這很難，但他還是竭力為自己的理智思考設下界限，然而夢境處於他紀律嚴明的心靈宮殿之外，是無法被馴服的。他的夢境似乎總是能夠找到了超越界線的方式，讓那些他千方百計企圖壓抑的東西浮到理智思考之上：溫柔、需要、渴望、觸碰、慾望。這些他仔細彌封起來、毫無邏輯、混亂的情感反應，總是赤裸裸的呈現在他潛意識的顯微鏡之下，迫使他的大腦不得不清清楚楚的看見他自我欺瞞之下的真相。

現在他知道，他即將擁有放縱和實踐他所有想像的權利，只要他想要這麼做。老天，他多想。他的想像點燃了他的慾望，而他的慾望再增添了他的想像：John的嘴唇輕壓在他的之上、舌頭舔舐的觸感，快感攀升時可能發出的聲音，脖子在Sherlock親吻他時揚起的弧度，在他緊緻的屁股往前擺盪時後腰的下沈，他的下腹間那片絲滑而廣袤的毛髮可能會有的溫暖麝香味，John的下體會如何因為想要Sherlock變得飽滿而沉重。他推斷John的老二一定會像John本人一樣：結實、強勁而且充滿侵略性。老二可以用"充滿侵略性"來形容嗎？Sherlock非常篤定John的老二肯定充滿侵略性，會以嚴峻、甚至充滿威脅感的方式挺立，就像在說"我要狠狠的幹你，幹到你無法分辨究竟是什麼東西在幹你"。

老天啊，這就要發生了。這一切，John的一切，他都將要觸碰、擁有、吸收和歸納。

_我硬了。 **CBTM**_

_什麼？_

_我在想你有可能會對什麼即將發生的事情感到興奮，然後我也想著那些事情，接著就硬了。 **CBTM**_

_原來如此。_

_你硬了嗎？ **CBTM**_

_嗯，本來沒有，不過拜你所賜，現在我是硬了。_

_多硬？ **CBTM**_

_跟幹的時候一樣硬。_

_那樣到底是多硬？那是一種有實際生理研究根據的說法嗎？ **CBTM**_

_現在是了。_

_那我想我應該也跟幹的時候一樣硬。 **CBTM**_

_老天啊，Sherlcok。_

_你拼錯我的名字了？ **CBTM**_

_喔天啊，蠢斃了。_

_你還在嗎？_

_Sherlock？_

_好吧，看來我們得好好進行一場關於性愛短信的嚴肅教學。_

 

* * * * *

 

隔天Sherlocky在清晨4點32分發送短信給Mycroft詢問最新進度。Mycroft並沒有立即傳來任何回覆，這讓Sherlock對他哥哥其低無比的辦事效率徹底感到作嘔。他等了整整7分鐘後又再發了封短信，3分鐘後又發了一封。他簡直不敢相信Mycroft把睡覺、吃蛋糕、國家安全和國際諜報任務看得比John的性愛假期行動還重要！等到這一切塵埃落定之後，他得好好跟大福爾摩斯進行一場關於事態輕重緩急的嚴肅討論。

終於到了清晨5點30分，Mycroft以Sherlock完全缺乏的風度和耐性傳來的短信。

_目前還沒有消息，否則早就通知你了。_

_少吃點蛋糕，多做點正事！ **CBTM**_

_好好享受你的早晨，Sherlock。一有進展我就會和你保持聯繫。然後我很肯定他會回到你身邊的(CBTY)。_

沒有短信、沒有電話，截至中午以前，Sherlock已經在手臂上貼了2個尼古丁貼片，臀部兩側也各貼了一個。他把手機拆了，檢查零件確保它們沒有故障，然後又把它們裝回去，重新測試它。什麼也沒有。他莫名其妙的覺得自己必須待在公寓，彷彿萬一他在貝克街以外的地方收到關於John的任何訊息，他就有可能慌張得手足無措，無法維持待在公寓裡時心智敏銳的程度。他現在呈現對外封鎖狀態，腦袋正在高速運作著，以至於當Mrs. Hudson大力搖晃他的時候，他嚇了一大跳。

"老天，Sherlock，你到底有沒有聽見？"

"我很忙，Mrs. Hudson，請走開。"

"不行，Sherlock，我堅持。你已經整整兩天沒有吃東西了，而且說實話，你聞起來也糟透了。你上次洗澡是什麼時候？"

Sherlock朝她揮了揮手，顧自轉過身去。如果她堅持不離開，他可以忽略她。然而，Mrs. Hudson認識Sherlock太久了，當有必要的時候，她的確有本事強硬起來。她一步邁開朝他走去，一隻握著奶油刀的手抵上牆壁，阻擋了Sherlock的去路。

"Sherlock，親愛的，讓我說清楚點，我看得出來有事情發生了，而且是和John有關的事。但如果現在是John走進來看見你副德性，我向你保證，他會連外套都還來不及脫掉就下樓逃走了。你希望這種事發生嗎？" 

Sherlock偏著頭，看著他這位讓人又愛又恨、又十分戲劇化的房東太太。這些年來她幾乎可以稱得上是他的保母，而就一個白痴而言，她對Sherlock的了解也讓他有點意外。

"你想怎麼樣，Mrs. Hudson？"

"把你那支整天盯著看個不停的手機拿來給我保管。我會站在你的浴室門外等著，萬一它響了，我保證會馬上拿給你。而你，你得好好的洗個澡、洗頭髮、刷牙，換掉那身髒兮兮的上衣和晨袍。等你洗好了我就把手機還給你，然後替你做個三明治，你得保證會把它們全部吃下去。"

"洗澡、洗頭、刷牙、換衣服，不要三明治。"

"洗澡、洗頭、刷牙、換乾淨的衣服，還有三明治。"

"半個三明治。"

"全部的三明治。"

"好吧。"

他把手機塞進她手裡，沿著走廊走向浴室，途中回過身來確認她有好好地盯著手機。確保了Mrs. Hudson正履行著她的承諾之後，他走進淋浴間並脫去了他一身噁心的衣服。十幾分鐘後他走出來，完全的清洗乾淨，還刷了牙，浴巾裹在纖細的腰際。Mrs. Hudson把那支依舊毫無動靜的手機還給他，然後回到廚房去替他做三明治。他穿好衣服溜進廚房裡，Mrs. Hudson已經將一盤滿滿的三明治擺在桌前。然而，Anthea出現在那哩，手裡端著一只黑色的小盒子。

"老天，發生什麼事了？"

她微微抬起一邊的眉毛，把盒子端到他面前。"你哥哥認為你會想要聽。這是單向收音機，所以你無法透過這個跟他溝通，但你可以聽見Watson醫生和其他人執行...任務的過程。它需要登入密碼，也附上一顆備用電池，雖然我很懷疑你用得上。所有東西都在盒子裡面。"

Sherlock立刻拿起盒子想轉身離開，眼裡充滿驚訝和感激。感謝老天，他想著，Mycroft現在肯定在高血糖之中垂死掙扎，才會把這麼重要的東西拱手交出來。他想他應該叫Anthea替他謝謝他老哥，但她早就離開了。Mrs. Hudson正站在她剛才的位置，以舉著槍的姿態把三明治端到他眼前。

"你得先吃完，年輕人。"

他在桌邊坐下，狠狠地咬了一大口三明治，一邊打開盒子一邊用力地嚼。他翻出收音機的零件，插上耳機，檢查電池，然後開啟了它。Mrs. Hudson將一杯熱騰騰的茶重重放在他的盤子旁邊，眼睛瞪著Sherlock，於是他只好再咬了一口三明治，接著才在箱子裡摸索出寫著登入密碼的紙條。紙條上是Mycroft的字跡，這讓Sherlock的胸口升起一股不安，Mycroft從不潦草隨便的寫字，顯示交出這個收音機是他在最後一秒才作出的決定。Mycroft並不完全確信Sherlock應該聽到這些，也就是說，他並不肯定這個任務能夠完全依照依照計畫執行，或者他還保留了什麼重要的線索沒有告訴Sherlock。Sherlock輸入了密碼，聽見訊號連上前的雜訊，接著有很長一段時間他什麼也沒聽到。最終，一個低沉、他無法辨認的聲音說話了。

\- 0025，留在原地。這是0018，完畢。

\- 收到。這是0025，完畢。

\- 你確定目標沒有攜帶武器嗎，Watson？

\- 非常確定。

\- 你也確定今晚是個機會？

\- 日子可是你們定的，不是我。

\- 0025，聽到請回答。請確認收到資訊。

\- 收到。這是0025，完畢。

\- 目標正前往你的方向了，Watson。

Sherlock往他的扶手椅走去，無視了剩下的茶和三明治。他坐進椅子裡，雙腳平放在地上，眼睛緊閉。他分析目前為止聽到的每一個詞，但沒有什麼真的能夠讓他分析的東西。線索還不夠，還少些了什麼。某個他認為理應該出現的要件不見了。

Mary。

他沒有聽到Mary發話──因為，Mary根本沒有戴通訊器。

Sherlock腦袋向後一仰，發出一陣咆哮。Mrs. Hudson放下手裡正在沖洗的砧板，轉過頭來盯著他，雙手呈現備戰的姿勢。五秒鐘之後，她意識到Sherlock不是在大吼，不是暴跳如雷，也沒打算要使用暴力破壞任何東西。

他是在笑。

"一切還好嗎，親愛的？" Mrs. Hudson從廚房裡探出頭來。

Sherlock倏地站起身，手放在額頭兩側，開始來回踱步，暗暗在心裡咒罵自己。

"愚蠢、愚蠢、太愚蠢了！喔，在所有錯過的線索裡，這是最大的一個！福爾摩斯，你這個無藥可救的白癡！就在你的眼皮底下，這麼長一段時間！喔，太離譜了！"

Sherlock沒意識到Mrs. Hudson已經下樓去了，也沒空搭理那些他承諾會吃完的茶和三明智。他側耳聽著收音機裡的聲音，除了斷斷續續的對話，還有更多東西可以提供他推理──甲板、船尾、船速──他們在船上，於是線索在他的心靈宮殿裡一一到位，那些早在幾個月前他就該歸納出來的線索：游泳池邊的狙擊手、信封上女人的筆跡、弗美爾僞畫的中間人、裝著麵包屑的包裹，她早在最一開始就以各種各樣的方式參與其中，聽候Moriarty差遣，為他運作著每一個犯罪行動。Sherlock想要知道當所有人都以為他死了的那時，她是用什麼樣的方式滲透進John的生活中，但他決定先放下這個，專注的聽這個偽裝成賞鯨行程的任務裡，John和其他探員的一舉一動。

他聽到約翰喃喃的說著"目標靠近中"，然後他可以聽到Mary了，顯然她站得離John很近，近到足以被John的麥克風收音。

\- 過來這裡，親愛的，我替你倒了杯酒。

\- 謝謝，有看到鯨魚了嗎？

\- 還沒有。你不喜歡嗎？

\- 喜歡什麼？

\- 酒啊。

\- 喔，我還沒喝呢──噢，味道真不錯，親愛的，謝謝。

\- 敬未來，約翰。

\- 敬未來。

Sherlock聽到玻璃杯的碰撞聲，然後是一陣沉默。他開始想著任務的設置，探員認為今晚Mary會出手除掉John，就在船上，就在賞鯨的時候。船上一定會有少數其他情侶夫妻，也有可能人很多，其中包含了偽裝成遊客的探員，帶著武器的遊客。但Mary，難道Mary沒有武器嗎？絕不可能。這個想法給了他一陣當頭棒喝，他立刻詛咒這台收音機不能雙向溝通！

喔等等，他可以溝通！他當然可以！他敲打手機鍵盤，發送了封短信，希望John能立刻查看它，即使Mary就站在他旁邊。他從收音機裡聽到John的手機提示音響起，然後是Mary的聲音。

\- 他就是不肯讓你清閒個一秒鐘，是不是？這下又有什麼事了，要你替他倒杯茶嗎？

John笑出聲來，故作漫不經心。

\- 你知道他的，他可能根本沒發現我其實根本不是正坐在隔壁房間裡。

\- 你都已經搬出去那麼久了，他還會沒發現？這簡直像是他跟我們一起來度蜜月，也許你該邀他來的，省去每隔5秒鐘就得傳短信的麻煩。

\- 你真的那麼介意嗎，親愛的？我跟你結婚了，對吧？我就在這裡，和你一起。我去個衛生間，馬上回來，好嗎？

\- 看在老天的份上，John。替我跟他說叫他自己找點事做。

一陣子過後Sherlock收到了短信，顯然目前John已經躲到了可以傳訊息的地方。

_別喝酒？_

_她八成在酒裡面下了藥，John。如果她沒帶武器，一定會用上別的方法，好讓你無法自保。 **CBTM**_

_你是怎麼知道的...？_

_Mycroft給了我一台單向收音機。我可以透過它聽到你，但不能跟你對話。 **CBTM**_

_原來如此。我已經喝了一些，現在怎麼辦？_

_別繼續喝，顯然。 **CBTM**_

_所以你弄明白了，關於Mary？_

_終於。一切顯得合理多了。任務內容是什麼？你要逮住她嗎？ **CBTM**_

_我想這需要看事態發展而定。我得回去了。_

他聽見John離開前呼叫了另外兩名探員，"目標在我的酒裡下藥，注意我的狀態。這是Watson，完畢"。0018和0025確認收到訊息後，John才回到Mary身邊。

毫無動靜的20分鐘過去了。John和Mary仍然留在原地看海，沒有跟對方說太多話。另外兩個探員也完全安靜，想必也仍在原地等待異狀發生。接著事情發生得很快，幾乎沒有任何預兆。Sherlock站在壁爐邊，眼睛緊緊閉上，用食指按住耳機，彷彿這樣能讓他更靠近他所聽見的聲音。

\- 你看，John，大家都跑到甲板上去了，我們一定是接近鯨魚群了。

\- 我們...要一起過去嗎？

John的語氣聽起來模糊又呆滯，Sherlock不知道Mary究竟在酒裡下了多少藥，而John到底又喝下了多少。

\- 我想不要好了，就讓我們兩個單獨待在這兒，你覺得呢？

\- 嗯？但...你不是想看鯨魚？

\- 你看起來快要睡著了，你還好嗎？我可不希望你從船上跌下去。

Mary銳利的笑聲傳來，接著是人群的聚集聲、和一連串低語，最後是一陣水花濺起的聲音。Sherlock豎起耳朵想要聽得更仔細，但收音機那一頭只剩下全然的寂靜。

 

 

 

*註1：薩佛街(Savile Row)位在倫敦，以傳統高級訂製男裝聞名，整條街被稱為"西裝裁縫業的黃金道"。電影Kingsman裡訂製西裝和組織的基地也就是在這喔。

 


End file.
